The long-term objectivesof thiscooperativeagreementapplicationare tostrengthenlocalcapacity to detect and evaluateemerginginfectiousdiseasesandtoevaluatenewvaccinesand otherinterventionsto provide effectiveand practicalpreventionstrategiesthroughthe Centre'sProgramon infectiousDiseasesand V;_ccineSciences(PIDVS). In specific,the aimsare: 1. To improvecapacitytodetectnewlyemergingdiseasesthroughimplementationof surveillanceand development andevaluationof sensitiveand specificdiagnostictests. 2. To define burdenof diseaseand toidentifymodifiableriskfactorsfor priorityinfectiousdiseases 3. To developand evaluatestrategiesand toolsto preventdiarrheal,respiratory,andvector-bornediseases with particularfocusonevaluationof newvaccines. 4. To assessandmonitorantimicrobialresistanceinemerginginfectiousdiseasesin Bangladesh. 5. To investigateoutbreaksof diseaseswhichoccurin Bangladeshandelsewhereinthe region. 6. To enhancelocalcapacityfor conductingepidemiologicand laboratoryresearchin emerginginfectious diseasesby trainingyoungepidemiologistsandlaboratoryscientistsfromBangladesh. Topics of the proposalsubmittedhere include:surveillancefor influeunza,ShigelladysenteriaeType 1, oneumonia,intussusceptionh,umanpapillomavirus,Nipahvirusinfectionandencephalitis;strengthening _utbreakdetectionandresponse;environmentaflactorsassociatedwith influenza;mortalitydue to _neumonia; handwashing to prevent disease; outcomes in Nipah virus survivors;dissemenating findings "esulting from the cooperative agreement through the Health and Science Bulletin; and general PIDVS coordination activities.